Ashley!
Ashley! is a platformer game for the PlayStation 3. Story Ryan was having a picnic with his wife, Ashley, after a long court trial. A sunset appears in the distance, but there were no shadows, and their watches froze. When the sunset ended, they saw a bright flash, and a knight appeared and took Ashley. Ryan follows the knight to a land much more beautiful than our own. He followed him to a castle, and the guards put Ashley in a dungeon. Ryan was caught following her and was thrown into an unerground dungeon. Ryan steals the key from the guard and escaped, then takes his shoe laces and ties them together. He uses them as amateur nunchucks. He knocks out the guard with them and makes a run for it. He leaves the dungeon, only to find chaos on the upper levels of the castle. A dragon had attacked the castle and Ashley can be seen in its claws. Ryan stands for a few seconds in awe, then starts to follow the dragon, only visible in the distance. He goes through 5 different locations, all at different times. Characters Ryan - A lawyer who has lost minimal trials. He goes on an epic journey to save his beloved wife. He wears a blue suit, black tie, and has red spiky hair. Ashley - A bellhop who is always given tips for her appearance. She is kidnapped by a giant dragon and a knight, what luck. She wears Red suit and yellow bow tie, and black slacks, being unable to change after work. Silver Dragon - The final kidnapper from a fantasy world. It roamed the world looking for the prettiest lady for it's master to marry. Being unable to find one, it ripped a hole in time and space to look for one. The greatest one it could find was Ashley, so it kadnapped her and took her to its master. Locations On average, each level is about two minutes long. The whole game should take about an hour and six minutes if you don't mess up to often. America, Alaska - 2013 (1-7) Japan - 1185 (1-6) Tenochtitlan - 1454 (1-9) Europe - 1300 (1-8) Fantasia - 00 (1-12) Powerups Tie - The tie powerup gives you another life. It is litterally just a tie. They are found in hidden places on maps. Shoe Chucks - Shoes tied together that can be used as nunchucks. They are used to knock out enemies. They last for 25 seconds. Camera - A camera that can be used to stop enemies in their foot steps. It lasts for 10 seconds and can be used 4 times. Chili Pepper - A red pepper that causes your character to run like mad, and blow fire. It lasts for twenty seconds, but makes it harder to stop moving. Bosses Pirates - to defeat all the pirates, blow fire unto them or chase them off the ship with the "Shoe chucks" Dark Samurai - To defeat the Dark Samurai, dodge jump over or duck under his slashes and hit him with the "Shoe chucks" repeatadly. Tona - To defeat Tona, when he tries to knock people into the water, knock him in with the "Shoe Chucks" English Army - To defeat the English Army, freeze at least 10 people at the same time with the camera. Silver Dragon - To defeat the Silver Dragon, burn him with the chili peppers, hit him with the "shoe chucks", and stun him with the camera. Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 3 Games